7/79
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| فَتَوَلَّى عَنْهُمْ وَقَالَ يَا قَوْمِ لَقَدْ أَبْلَغْتُكُمْ رِسَالَةَ رَبِّي وَنَصَحْتُ لَكُمْ وَلَكِن لاَّ تُحِبُّونَ النَّاصِحِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fe tevellâ anhum ve kâle yâ kavmi lekad eblagtukum risâlete rabbî ve nesahtu lekum ve lâkin lâ tuhıbbûnen nâsıhîn(nâsıhîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe tevellâ : o zaman yüz çevirdi, döndü 2. anhum : onlardan 3. ve kâle : ve dedi 4. yâ kavmi : ey kavmim 5. lekad : andolsun ki 6. eblagtu-kum : size tebliğ ettim, ulaştırdım 7. risâlete : risalet, elçiye verilip gönderilen 8. rabbî : Rabbimin 9. ve nesahtu : ve nasihat ettim, öğüt verdim 10. lekum : size 11. ve lâkin : ve lâkin, fakat 12. lâ tuhıbbûne : siz sevmiyorsunuz 13. en nâsıhîne : nasihat edenler Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Sâlih, onlardan yüz çevirdi de ey kavmim dedi, andolsun ki ben size Rabbimin bildirdiği haberleri tebliğ ettim ve öğüt verdim ama siz öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz. Ali Bulaç Meali O da onlardan yüz çevirdi ve (şöyle) dedi: "Ey kavmim, andolsun size Rabbimin risaletini tebliğ ettim ve size öğüt verdim. Ama siz, öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz." Ahmet Varol Meali (Salih) onlardan yüz çevirip şöyle dedi: "Ey kavmim! Ben size Rabbimin bildirdiğini ulaştırdım ve size öğüt verdim; ama siz öğüt verenlerden hoşlanmıyorsunuz." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Salih de onlardan yüz çevirdi ve 'Ey milletim! And olsun ki ben size Rabbimin sözünü bildirmiş ve öğüt vermiştim; fakat siz öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Artık, Salih onlardan yüz çevirdi ve “Andolsun, ben size Rabbimin vahyettiklerini tebliğ ettim ve size nasihatta bulundum. Fakat siz nasihat edenleri sevmiyorsunuz” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Salih o zaman onlardan yüz çevirdi ve şöyle dedi: Ey kavmim! Andolsun ki ben size Rabbimin vahyettiklerini tebliğ ettim ve size öğüt verdim; fakat siz öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz. Edip Yüksel Meali O da onlardan yüz çevirdi ve 'Ey halkım, size Rabbimin elçiliğini ilettim, size öğüt verdim; fakat siz öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) O, onlardan döndü ve: «Ey kavmim, ben size Rabbimin mesajını tamamen ilettim ve öğüt verdim; ancak siz öğüt verenleri sevmezsiniz!» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Döndü de onlardan ey kavmim! dedi, ben size rabbımın risaletini tamamiyle tebliğ ettim ve nasıhat ettim, hayrınıza çalıştım ve lâkin nasihat edenleri sevmezsiniz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Artık onlardan yüz çevirdi ve dedi ki: «Ey kavmim! Ben size Rabbimin risâletini muhakkak ki, tebliğ ettim ve sizin için öğüt verdim. Velâkin siz hayırhâh olanları sevmezsiniz.» Muhammed Esed Ve (Salih) onlardan yüz çevirdi: "Ey kavmim!" dedi, "gerçek şu ki, ben Rabbimin mesajlarını ilettim ve güzelce öğüt verdim size; (ama) siz güzel öğüt verenleri sevmediniz." Suat Yıldırım Gördüğü müthiş manzara karşısında Salih, yüzünü üzüntü ile öteye çevirip"Ey halkım!" dedi, "Ben size Rabbimin buyruklarını tebliğ ettim, sizin iyiliğinize çalıştım, size öğütler verdim. Lâkin siz, iyiliğinizi isteyip öğüt verenleri bir türlü sevmediniz gitti!" Süleyman Ateş Meali (Sâlih), onlardan öteye döndü de: "Ey kavmim, ben size Rabbimin mesajlarını duyurdum ve size öğüt verdim; fakat siz öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz!" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali Salih ise, onlardan yüz çevirip: -Ey kavmim, andolsun ki ben size Rabbimin gönderdiklerini tebliğ ettim. Size öğüt verdim. Fakat siz öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Salih yüzünü onlardan çevirdi, 'Ey kavmim, ben size Rabbimin gönderdiklerini tebliğ ettim ve size nasihat de ettim,' dedi. 'Lâkin siz nasihatçileri sevmezsiniz.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Nihayet, Salih onlardan yüzünü döndürüp şöyle dedi: "Ey toplumum! Andolsun ki, Rabbimin mesajını size tebliğ ettim, size öğüt verdim; ama siz öğüt verenleri sevmiyorsunuz." Yusuf Ali (English) So Salih left them,(1048) saying: "O my people! I did indeed convey to you the message for which I was sent by my Lord: I gave you good counsel, but ye love not good counsellors!" * M. Pickthall (English) And Salih turned on them and said : O my people! I delivered my Lord's message unto you and gave you good advice, but ye love not good advisers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve Salih onlardan yüz çevirdi: "Ey kavmim!" dedi, "gerçek şu ki, ben Rabbimin mesajlarını ilettim ve güzelce öğüt verdim size; (ama) siz güzel öğüt verenleri sevmediniz." Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri